


i lied to you

by katsudonice



Series: Ashley Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, i don't know how to write cullen, i'm a terrible writer, my life is out of control, my style is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonice/pseuds/katsudonice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley "my father wanted a girl" Trevelyan has a confession to make and Cullen is too enamoured to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i lied to you

“I lied to you.”

The confession came suddenly and without warning like a summer storm, but somehow it was not quite as refreshing. 

Still, Cullen found himself shifting in bed to rest his chin on the Inquisitor’s bare shoulder. They did not sleep in some romantic embrace a la Varric’s tales. No, the hulking Inquisitor slept like a great beast with his limbs sprawled and great snores spewing from his throat leaving Cullen to huddle at the other end of the massive bed. Snores Cullen had discovered with great annoyance that he could no longer sleep without. 

“Usually people confess love and adoration in the middle of the night…Not…Lies.” He tried and failed to keep his tone light. For days the Inquisitor had been avoiding him. Ashley Trevelyan was a man of action and Cullen was certain he had never once avoided conflict in his entire life. He had thought that he had been mistaken in revealing his “issue” to his unconventional lover, but every night since Trevelyan had stormed into his office demanding to know why he wasn’t in bed yet. (“Commander, you can’t work all night. Have you eaten? By the Maker Cullen do you need a babysitter?”)

He told himself the night was cold as he threw his arm over the other man’s stomach. He was not trying to trap him in place; no he was not some needy maiden. 

“When you…When I…” A hand came down and gently filtered through Cullen’s bed-tangled curls. “I told you I didn’t take lyrium because my parents sent for me.” The hand traveled down to the back of Cullen’s neck, squeezing in just the way he liked. “I was scared.”

Cullen sat up then, meeting the other man’s bright green eyes (“It’s a Trevelyan thing,” Ashley had once told him.) “Someone once told me that Ashley Trevelyan doesn’t get scared.” It had been Trevelyan to say this, of course, but rumors of the near insane deeds of the Inquisitor had their basis in truth. He was an eccentric, a religious fanatic with a strong dislike of mages and daddy issues for days, but Ashley Trevelyan was no coward.

The Inquisitor sat up, again averting his eyes. Despite being a full head taller than Cullen he hunched over like a little boy waiting to be scolded. “I was scared of the control… The madness. I never even wanted to be a Templar.” 

Eighteen. Sometimes the number struck Cullen in the face like a blow from a fist. The Inquisitor could barely grow a beard and here he was the leader of one of the most important forces in Thedas and tasked with saving the world from something they barely understood. 

“Come here.” Cullen’s voice was soft, quiet as if Ashley was truly a child. It was several long moment before be obliged and snuggled up to Cullen, tucking his head into the elder man’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. In turn Cullen carded his fingers through the thick mane of red-gold hair on Trevelyan’s head while his other hand stroked up and down his bare back. 

‘I don’t regret becoming a Templar. I believe it was always in me to serve the Maker. I suppose that at times I have failed… But I do not regret it. Even the addiction.” And maybe it wasn’t all true. Maybe he did regret the addiction and maybe he did regret what his brother and sister Templars still wen through. “Knowing you as I do now, and not just as some recruit, I’m glad you didn’t take it.”

Trevelyan had been sent from Ostwick to Kirkwall’s Gallows for his Templar training at the tender age of fifteen. At the time Cullen had barely known him beyond him being the son of a noble house. Mostly he saw Trevelyan after he was bullied and beaten by the other recruits for his far too noble personality. There were come regrets there. He wished he had done more, but recruits will be recruits and he had already had his hands full trying to reform the broken Gallows. 

“Do not be ashamed of your fear. It was the Maker’s will that you be called away before you took your vows.” After all that had happened he didn’t know if he believed that anymore, but he knew it would comfort the other man.

“I will forgive you if you promise not to lie again.” His tone turned firm, somewhere between commanding officer and doting father. That fatherly role had been a very odd bedroom revelation. 

Suddenly Cullen found himself pushed roughly onto his back and a heavy weight setting just above his groin. “And if I don’t promise, old man?” 

“I should say a spanking, but you might enjoy it.” He didn’t care to admit how many months it had taken him to be able to say such a thing without turning beet red. Despite his eccentricities and oddness, Trevelyan made him feel more at ease with his own proclivities. “Perhaps no dessert…or maybe I’ll tell your mother.” 

He reached up into that thick mane Trevelyan dared call hair and roughly tugged him down for a kiss. Oh yes, it hurt to know he had been lied to, but for Trevelyan he was willing to forgive anything.


End file.
